


The End

by Skitty_the_Great



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_the_Great/pseuds/Skitty_the_Great
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now your life's no longer empty...surely heaven waits for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Sam took a deep breath as he stared at the door. It had been so many years since he'd seen it, yet it looked exactly as he remembered. The sight of it brought back memories of happier times. Well...happier was relative to him. Hadn't he been happy for so long now? Hadn't life been just as he'd pictured it? But now, here he was, remembering the "good old" days as though those he'd just left hadn't been good enough. Perhaps they weren't. They'd been perfect, in their own way, but not like this. Steeling himself mentally for whatever he might find inside, he pushed the door open.

Dean smiled from across the bar. He hit Cas with the back of his hand to draw his attention and nodded in Sam's direction. Bobby turned his head to look as well. From behind the bar, Jo gave him a hesitant wave and turned to tap her mother on the shoulder.

Dean stood, a little hesitantly. He looked good. He looked younger than Sam remembered, and a whole lot happier.

"Welcome home, Sammy."


End file.
